The Replacement
by Sakura Ishimoto
Summary: As the rain falls over Forks, a new face enters the town...and much insanity ensues.


"Bella!" cried Jake, as he chased her into the soggy, river-like road. "Bella, you have to come back! What are you doing?!"

A psychotic grin adorned Bella's face as she danced through the street, not bothering to notice the oncoming traffic. "Edward's dead! I know he is!" she screamed crazily. "He's not warning me this time, Jacob! He's dead! And I have nothing to live for!"

Jake stood at the grass-covered street edge, paralyzed with fear. The lights of the cars were drawing closer and closer. Time was precious, but nothing he could do would bring Bella out of her insanity.

"Bella! Please!"

"No!"

And the lights arrived.

* * *

A light rain began to sprinkle over the town of Forks, Washington. The clouds were thick and grey, hanging like curtains in the sky. As I stepped out of my beat-up Honda, I turned to look at the edges of the forest that crept around my new house, threatening to swallow it up.

"Cassiopeia!" screeched my sister as she drove up in her flashy red convertible, the music blasting and her boyfriend practically leaping out of the car. "You don't know how thrilled I am to have you live with me! We'll be like best buddies! We'll spend all of our time together…well, all the time that doesn't involve your school and my boyfriend!" She giggled while her idiotic boyfriend lifted her up in the air and spun her around.

"Ophelia…" I warned. "I'm only here for some peace and quiet. I'm done being all social and crazy, like you. So leave me alone, okay?"

I stalked into the creaky old house. It was musty and dark and smelled slightly of mothballs. The walls were a deep cherry wood, and it was almost like stepping back into the Victorian era. Ophelia bounced up behind me and said "Me and Bryant are gonna take the biiig room up on the top floor. You can have the room at the end of the hall up there, if you like. Kinda small, but whatevs."

I creaked up the stairs and quickly located the room. It was perfect, with a sense of peaceful seclusion, not to mention a great view of the forest edge from my window. I lay a small handful of my things down on the bed and sat in an old wooden chair.

I didn't really believe I was here. So many things had happened in the past few weeks, not to mention the trauma I had on the trip.

In Illinois, I was a party girl. I had a large group of friends, I went out every single night, and before I knew it, I became an avid drinker and dabbled in drugs. One night, as my friends and I were high on cocaine, a person in our group ran onto the roof of my condo building, lost his balance, and fell. He died instantly.

I could still remember the shock of his fall; the jarred, horrified look upon his face on the ground; the deep sorrow I felt. I didn't understand why this had to happen to such an amazing person. He had been my closest friend.

If this wasn't enough, I was involved in a car accident on the way up here. Some lunatic girl was dancing in the street, and the car in front of me couldn't swerve out of the way in time. I ended up crashing into his bumper.

It was safe to say that the past few days hadn't been my best.

I shook my silvery-blonde hair out of my face. This town would be a fresh start for me. Here, I could make friends that weren't partiers. I could focus on studies and living a good, happy life. I could leave all my past behind and become a new Cassiopeia Wright, one that appealed to me.

Little did I know that the little town of Forks held some very big surprises.

* * *

I walked down the street from the bookstore, toting a thick novel in my pale hand. The sun glinted brightly in my eyes, unusual for this cloudy town. My new Converse made a comforting slapping noise on the pavement. As I came to the end of the sidewalk and onto the soft, muddy grass that lined the streets, I decided to take a chance and explore the woods.

I knew instantly that something was off as I made my way past the spiny, twisted branches of the pine trees that adorned this town. Light was disappearing slowly while I traveled farther in. Suddenly, in the deepest part of the forest, I heard something moving up in front of me.

My mind blazed with curiosity. I knew that I needed to see what animal was making that noise up ahead, no matter what danger I would be in.

Even now, I wonder if I should've run back towards the town. I guess it doesn't matter now, because what I saw changed the rest of my life.

At first, I couldn't quite make out what it was. I could tell it was some sort of being hunched over a ripped-apart corpse. As my eyes became adjusted to the dim light, I became aware of what the being was – a human. It wasn't a human, though. As it noticed my presence, it looked up at me with crazed, blood-red eyes. Red liquid was smeared all over its face, and its smile was twisted and cruel. A deep, insane laugh came forth from its belly.

Before I knew it, I was smashed up against the rough bark of one of the surrounding trees, having been tackled by the man. His breath was tinged with the heavy scent of blood as he continued to chuckle. "You know," he said in a dangerous voice. "you remind me of her visually. She had your nose." Laughs punctuated the air as my pulse rose rapidly in fear.

He backed away briefly so I could see his face. His grin was sympathetic, yet emotionless at the same time.

"My name is Edward, and I'm going to kill you."


End file.
